Etude de la MarySue
by ptite-ane
Summary: Le mal rôde, il s'insinue dans les écrits, nous le connaissons mais continuons de le propager malgré les précautions proposées, ces slogans qu'on ne cesse de lire...Toute les quatres fanfictions, il en détruit une. N'attrapez plus le virus Mary-Sue !
1. Chapter 1

Étude de la Mary Sue

**Étude de la Mary Sue.**

Bonjour à tous, ici votre journaliste people préférée, Taka Teutère !

Je suis en envoyée spéciale dans le monde fantastique de notre adorée, vénérée et parfois bafouée J.K.Rowling.

Notre mission, exposer une créature qui hante, et détruit près de 75 du temps, les fanfictions !

Pour cela, nous nous rapprocherons de ce spécimen à nos dépens, nous la poursuivrons sans relâche et nous pourrons enfin la paralyser.

Quel est ce mal ? Comment se manifeste-t-il ? Est-ce toujours un mal ? Et surtout, de quelle manière éviter de s'enfoncer dans le terrible piège de la….Mary-Sue !

C'est pour répondre à ces questions, qui vous taraudent sans doutes l'esprit, que ma grande personne utilisera avec une bonté sans fin son talent de chroniqueuse et exposeras dans la plus grande clarté les spécificités de cette jeune fille.


	2. Chapitre 2

La Fille au M-S (Mille Styles)

**La Fille au M-S (Mille Styles).**

Tout d'abord, oui c'est une fille ! La raison ? Le manque d'affection que ressentent les lectrice. Les Gary-Stu, la version masculine de notre sujet, reprennent plus souvent un personnage déjà existant du monde sorcier : un Harry Potter, survivant national, recevant une multitude de pouvoir, et de charme, ou Draco Malfoy, descendant de la grande famille Malfoy et du mangemort Lucius Mafoy, qui obtient une force et une intelligence sans limite.

Rare sont les Gary-Stu que l'on dit « _Original Character_ », mais ils existent. Cependant nous resterons concentré sur la version féminine. Pourquoi ? Car elle est beaucoup plus présente que je l'ai dit !

Mary-Sue peut elle aussi prendre l'aspect d'une fille qu'à crée Rowling : Hermione et Ginny semblent être les favorites pour ce genre d'expériences. Mais elles restent tout de même moins poussées que l'archétype de la MS, extrême et pourtant très répandue.

Commençons notre enquête. Cette jeune fille peut prendre une multitude d'apparences différente, comme premier témoin, une personne très peu touchée par ce phénomène, Madame Rosmerta, patronne de l'auberge et bar « les trois balais », que pouvez vous nous dire sur elle ?

-Bonjour. Et bien, souvent je vois cette fille à une table entourée de garçons ou s'exposer dans les boutiques de vêtements, ce sont ses deux endroits favoris ! Si vous allez dans la friperie la plus proche, vous la trouverez sans doute.

Merci, mais la question portait sur son physique…

-Oh, je vous demande pardon ! Oui, elle vient souvent sous différentes…différent « look » mais on la reconnaît facilement, elle est toujours entourés par ceux qui ont fait le succès du Best Seller « Harry Potter »…D'ailleurs, JKR a obtenu l'ordre première classe la semaine dernière non ?

Exacte mais…

-Désolée, je me suis encore égarée. Je disais donc, la semaine dernière, elle était venue en blondasse, poitrine énorme, avec une mini-jupe en jean et un petit t-shirt qui aurait fait rugir le professeur McGonagall ! Et en compagnie de Severus Snape ! Mais il y a à peine trois jours, je la vois passer près de chez moi, les cheveux roux, plutôt mince avec Ron Weasley ! Mais je me souviendrai toujours de la fois où je l'ai croisée en compagnie de Sirius Black près de Honeydukes : Les cheveux violets, ça pouvait passer…mais les yeux VIOLETS ! Vous y croyez vous ? Depuis j'ai peur d'aller là-bas. Mais c'est plutôt bien car j'ai perdue 5 kilos, alors mon chéri me…

Oui, on a compris, au revoir Mamade et merci de nous avoir montré cette facette de la fille changeante.

-De rien…

Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la cabane hurlante…Mais qui voila donc !

-Je suis le voleur…Euh, non, je me nomme Abelforth.

Ah oui, celui qui a plusieurs orthographes pour son nom ! Pardon, je m'éloignait, ou peut être pas ! Je suis Taka, vous savez ? Celle qui avait écrit un article sur vous et votre chèvre ! Pouvez vous nous parler de Mary-Sue ?

-Ne me parlez pas d'elle ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais sans même nous avoir rencontré, elle connaît tout de notre vie à Albus et moi ! Et elle n'a pas 16 ans ! Comment peut-on tout savoir, avoir voyagé dans 13 pays différents et parler 265 langues à cet âge ? Vous comprenez vous ?

Non mais nous essayons de résoudre ce mystère ! Parlons de l'apparence de la jeune fille, voulez-vous ? Avez-vous eu une expérience particulière à ce propos ?

-Oui, l'autre jour, alors qu'elle était avec blaise, elle vient à La tête du Sanglier en compagnie de Voldemort, oui elle l'a ressuscité pour le tuer une autre fois sûrement…Mais bon, elle avait des cheveux longs et noir qui dépassaient de sa capuche et lorsqu'elle enlève son manteau avec un geste de publicité pour cosmétique, elle avait différentes cicatrice aux bras, cou et visage, sans pour autant être « défiguré » ou « amochée » ! Moi, il me suffit d'avoir une égratignure pour qu'on me traite d'inferi !

Oui, je comprends, elle devait sûrement être sous sa version lycanthrope ce jour là, ou j'ai-beaucoup-souffert-et-je-me-suis-relevé-pour-me venger/me battre/vivre/faire payer à tout les autres-et-na !

-Sûrement…d'ailleurs elle à tout de même un nom bizarre…Mary-sue Kizuki Saphire Princess Moonlight Severina Ruby Diana Ellanne Bella Gwendolyna Elle Gryffondor Serdaigle Serpentard Poufsouffle Dumbledore Riddle Potter Black Lupin Snape…

Vous en avez oublié…Mais on y passerait la semaine alors je vous quitte, bonne journée !

-Bon vent !

Nous pouvons ainsi clôturer la première partie de notre chronique : Mary-Sue-j'ai-plein-de-nom-et-plein-de-look est une personne qui en énervent beaucoup d'autre et, malgré ses millions d'apparences, est toujours rapidement repérées dans les histoire.

Auteurs : faites attention au piège de Mary-Sue !

La semaine prochaine, nous poursuivrons notre chronique en abordant le sujet sensible : les victimes de Mary-Sue !

C'était Taka Teutère ! Qui vous a beaucoup servie et qui est la plus géniale des journalistes.

Je vous laisse, je dois me faire belle car on va LE rencontrer !


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci aux revieweurs (et revieweuse), c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on a lu sa fic...N'hésitez pas à me critiquer, c'est utile.

**La Fille au M-S (Mille Sortilèges)**

Nous nous dirigeons enfin vers le portail du célèbre et prestigieux collège Poudlard. Tiens ? que fait…Hey ! Vous ! C'est mon terrain ! Chasse gardée !

-Non mais je ne vous parle pas à vous !

Dégages Rita ! Je suis en envoyée spéciale dans les alentours de l'école pour faire une liste d'articlse sur Mary-Sue. Seule une chroniqueuse de mon envergure peut faire une telle chose, et pas une journaliste de second rang.

-Envergures…Tu parles de tes hanches ? Ne t'énerves pas, je voulais interviewer Hagrid sur sa relation avec Olympe mais cette peste au cheveux bleu s'en est mêlée !

On dirait que ça concerne mon sujet, dites-m'en plus Madame…

-Une journaliste people qui en interroge une autre…Jamais vu, mais là j'ai subi pire : alors que je m'approchai de la… « Cabane » de ce bêta de Rubeus, apparaît devant moi, une main sur la hanche, cette petite niaise de Mary-Sue qui tente de me faire la morale avec ses « Vous n'en avez pas assez de vivre sur le malheur des autres ? » Et blablabla « Pourquoi ne comprenez vous pas que c'est mal ? » Mais c'est comme ça que je vis Miss ! Alors je l'ignore et la dépasse, puis, la seconde d'après je me retrouve ligotée par des serpents et elle marmonne une formule pour me balancer là où je suis en ce moment même…Tss.

Décrivez nous ce sort s'il vous plaît…

-Un mélange de grecque et de latin dans la formule et un peu d'asiatique : japonais, chinois, indien, je ne sais pas…Un truc qui aurait fait exploser n'importe quel sorcier qui l'aurait fait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'à moitié ! Enfin, c'est « Mary-Sue»…La fille qui a détruit le plus grand des mages noirs avec une nouille de chez Magezani…Ridicule, le monde devient ri-di-cule depuis qu'elle est là…

Depuis toujours donc…Ce sera tout, merci, je dois pénétrer l'école maintenant et discrètement…Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

-Vous savez comment détourner un sort de cette vélane hypocrite ?

Il serait plus simple de faire rentrer Graup dans une robe de chez Mme Guipure. Au revoir madame.

Nous cherchons les sangliers ailés…Les voilà ! Mais la porte est fermée, bon, reste plus qu'à grimper. Vous saviez que les journalistes étaient sélectionnés en fonction de leur résultat sur un parcours du combattant moldu ? C'est obligatoire, on nous envoie souvent dans des endroits dangereux et difficiles d'accès…Ils préfèrent ça plutôt que nous offrir des balais, n'importe quoi, ça coûte pas si chère que ça un éclair de feu, si ?

Fiouuu, enfin dans le parc. D'ailleurs je vois arriver quelqu'un…Déjà repérée ?

-Vous ! Oui, vous…Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Nous n'acceptons pas les colporteurs et les parasites dans votre genre ! Surtout depuis que le mage noir est revenu.

Bon sang, mais ça va trop vite là, il est vivant ou mort le seigneur des ténèbres ? JKR faites quelque chose ! Désolé, je parlais toute seule…Hey ! Je me souviens de vous ! Rusard ! Ca fait longtemps !

-Miss Teutère, celle qui avait fait un reportage dans la revue du collège sur moi et mes châtiments corporels…soi-disant immoral.

Que voulez vous, les jeunes gens sont remplis d'hormones, ils veulent lire ce genre de chose.

-C'est à cause de vous que je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser les chaînes des cachots !

Je vous demande pardon…mais d'ailleurs n'êtes vous pas aussi restreint dans vos activités par une jeune fille particulièrement horripilante ?

-Vous voulez dire _Elle, _depuis qu'elle est là, je n'arrive plus à attraper un seul de ces petits galopins ! Si je la tenais entre mes mains, soyez sûre qu'elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure !

Mais lui arrive-t-il d'être elle aussi une… « Coupable » ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Vous plaisantez ? Elle se balade nuit et jour dans la forêt, j'en suis certain, et elle revient sans la moindre égratignure alors que même ce Hagrid revient blessé au moins une fois sur trois, elle court dans les couloirs à des heures indécentes sans que Peeves ne s'en prennent à elle, elle arrive à tromper le flair de ma chère Mrs. Norris, et même, elle connaît tout les mots de passes et passages secret de l'école ! Elle en à d'ailleurs créer un nouveau cette semaine ! Que voulez vous que je fasse contre ça moi ! Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas fort en magie…Et elle…elle se moque de moi…sous mon nez…Je sais que c'est elle…C'est forcément elle !

Nous le savons Monsieur, tenez, un mouchoir, arrêtez de pleurer, il faut résister contre cette fille. Non, gardez le mouchoir, je repars vers le château. Tiens ?

Encore ?

Mesdames et messieurs, le château est de nouveau en feu, entourés des monstres sortis de nulle part et de sorcier qui volent dans les airs…Non mais c'est n'importe quoi…C'est la combientième fois ce mois-ci ? La quatrième ?

Quand je disais que c'était nécessaire de sélectionner les journalistes grâce à un parcours du combattant…

Oh ? Tout vient de se terminer…Et un arc-en-ciel apparaît derrière le château.

Je pense pouvoir trouver de quoi nourrir mon article…Ah ! Monsieur ! Oui, vous Monsieur !

-Faites vites avant que cette diablesse ne vole mon âme !

Je ferai le plus vite possible, pouvez vous nous expliquez ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Comme d'habitude, attaque de Voldemort, destruction partielle du château, apparition de l'autre gamine, destruction de Voldemort, retour du « tout-est-bien-qui-finit-bien-grâce-à-Mary-Sue ».

Mouais…Et vous pourriez nous dire si celle-ci a utilisé un sort particulier ? Ou si il s'est passé quelque chose avec certains de vos sorts dirigés contre elle ?

-Mademoiselle, cela fait longtemps que nous n'utilisons plus de sort contre cette bécasse, surtout que grâce à son collier avec un pendentif incrusté d'un rubis qu'elle tient de ses ancêtres d'une tribu disparue aujourd'hui, elle repousse tous nos sorts…Mais il est vrai qu'elle a utilisé un sort spécial… : « destrucionus voldemortis parus lamouris pourus unis mondus meilleuris ».

Pfffffhihihi !

-Le Maître à ri lui aussi…d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le sort qui l'ai tué ou la crise d'hilarité. Enfin, en marmonnant…ou plutôt hurlant…Comment elle fait pour marmonner aussi fort cette gamine ? Bref, en récitant la formule, une espèce d'aura, oui c'est le mot, l'a entouré…Elle était violette et dorée puis ça à comme…éclatée et un éclair beaucoup trop gros pour sa baguette à foncé droit sur le cœur du Maître qui s'est écroulé par terre…

Merci…hihi…Allez, je ne doute pas qu'elle va bientôt se changer en jeune femme qui tentera de détruire le mal en ralliant les beaux mangemorts de son côté alors je vous laisse filer.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur !

Bonne chance Monsieur Malfoy, et remerciez votre femme Narcissa, pour les témoignage sur la nouvelle mode gobeline.

Je pense que nous pourrons terminer notre article de cette semaine avec comme morale : les dictionnaire de latin et grecque existe, Utilisez-les !

A la semaine prochaine, pour parler de…mais on devait parler de ses victimes, pas de ses sorts !...Ce sont donc les aléas que subissent les envoyés spéciaux.

Pour être sûre de respecter le futur article…

La semaine prochaine, nous étudierons un sujet un peu plus profond : les origines de Mary-Sue !

N'empêche qu'il est beau l'arc-en-ciel avec les phénix et les pégases qui volent autour…

--

J'espère que cet "article" vous a plu...Au fait, taka est mon autre surnom. (pour l'info)

Que diriez vous d'une review mes chers ?


	4. Chapitre 4

La Fille aux M-S

**La Fille aux M-S. (Mille Sources)**

Nous voilà de retour, même si je suis seule, ce qui est tout à fait normale : si quelqu'un d'autre serait dans mes pattes, on serait en retard pour nos articles.

Donc, moi, la prestigieuse Taka Teutère va finalement arriver vers le château de Poudlard pour…

-Taka ! Ca fait un bail !

Qu'est-ce que je disais, il suffit que quelqu'un arrive pour que je sois retardé…Bonjour Hagrid.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu l'as finalement eu ton sphinx de compagnie ?

Non, seulement un griffon. Mais passons, Vous qui êtes le gardien des clefs de l'école, pourriez vous nous parler de Mary-Sue ? Je fais un article sur elle.

-Oh, oui, un peu, elle aime bien rendre visite aux centaures pour débattre sur les humains et elle reste toujours entourée de licornes…Sans compter qu'elle ne se fait jamais attaquer par les araignées géantes. Tiens ! Ca me rappelle que je dois leur amener un baril sirop contre la conjonctivite…vu le nombre d'yeux qu'ils ont je ferai même mieux de leur apporter un lac de sirop…

Oui, oui, mais connaissez vous ses origines ?...pas aux araignées, à la fille !

-Oh, pardon, oui, l'autre fois c'est moi qui suis allée la chercher dans une famille de moldu, la fois d'avant dans une forêt sombre dirigées par un clan de loups-garous dont elle était prisonnière…ou descendante je ne sais plus…Et la fois d'avant encore, dans un lac…

Un lac ?

-Oui, elle avait du sang de sirène donc elle pouvait prendre une queue de poisson et respirer sous l'eau lorsqu'elle le désirait…Elle avait les cheveux verts à cette époque.

Est-ce toujours vous qui vous occupez de ramenez ce spécimen à l'école ?

-Heureusement non ! J'évite le plus possible, ou sinon tout le monde me haïrait, vous pensez bien. Non, par exemple il y a deux mois c'était Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé à ma place, un grand homme, je l'en remercie encore…il l'a trouvée dans un orphelinat moldu après qu'elle fut récupérée inconsciente sur une plage et sans mémoire car tout son clan qui vivait dans une cité perdue dans l'océan…

…Avait été décimé par de méchant pas beau qu'elle trouvera soit au ministère en train de diriger une partie de notre monde, comme Ombrage, ou à Pré-au-Lard en train de se remémorer se souvenir avec un sourire cruel, le tout, autour d'une bonne bière…Histoire habituelle.

- Exact. Et, dans tout les cas, avec un coffre fort aussi bien garnie que mon… Enfin, voilà…Bon je dois vous laisser, le travail m'attends…Vous savez ce que c'est…

Oui, oui…Pfff, c'est lui qui vient me parler de ses horribles araignées pour ensuite me faire comprendre que je le gêne ! Quel toupet ! Comme si je le dérangeai avec mes questions, moi…

Bon la porte du Hall de l'école…La voila…rien à gauche, rien à droite…Je fonce pour éviter un autre perturbateur. Si j'en revoie, je vais finir par réclamer une augmentation ! C'est pas parce qu'on m'envoi quelque part où Il est que je ne vais pas me pla-AÏE !

-Dégagez, elle s'est mise en gryffondor qui veut la paix entre nos deux maisons ! Poussez vous bon sang !

Monsieur Malfoy junior, vous me semblez aussi pressé que votre père. Puis-je vous poser certaines questions sur celle qui semble vous terrifiez ?

Parlez moi de ces origines en ce moment.

-Tss, cette fois elle est venue en sang pur, dernière famille non liée à la notre, rejetant sa famille au niveau des idées sur les sangs de bourbes mais en l'aimant tout de même…Faudrait qu'elle choisisse cette bécasse. Et bien sur un soi-disant mariage arrangé est venu s'immiscer dans nos histoires de famille. On a dépassé ce stade chez nous, depuis plusieurs siècles ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser passer…Si au moins elle pouvait s'intéresser à ce balafré et pas à moi...

Et bien je vous libère jeune homme, bonne journée…Ah, les Malfoy, je les aimes biens. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils courent vite par contre ! Bon, encore trois marche et…J'y suis ! Me voilà enfin dans le hall de Poudlard ! Après tant d'interviews inutiles et ennuyeuses !

…Rien n'a changé depuis ma scolarité ici, que de souvenirs…

Aaaah, allez, il faut que je me remette à la recherche de ce fléau des fanfictions et le…

Dites moi que je rêve…Attendez, je vais vérifier.

-Aïe ! Cessez ça tout de suite ! Pourquoi cette gifle ?

Ma main me fait mal, ce n'est pas un rêve…Que faites-vous…Chez Rowling ? Vous êtes un personnage de Tolkien !

-Cela est exact mais il se trouve qu'une princesse elfique se trouve ici et il y a eu quelques problèmes de dimension par cette situation impossible…D'ailleurs, Arwen à changée : elle dit s'appeler Winky et elle est toute petite.

Tant mieux, là on a une pierre trois coups : plus d'Arwen, plus d'elfe de maison alcoolique et un joli garçon en jupe pour moi.

-Certes, si c'est ainsi que vous voyez les terribles agissements de cette Anwamanë…

Gné ?

-Mary-Sue en elfique.

Cool ! Euh, j'oubliais mon boulot…Vous dites donc que Amoinané…

-Anwamanë.

Elle…viendrait de votre histoire ?

-Non : c'est une jeune fille, sûrement folle de moi ou de mon clone des jeux vidéo, qui a pensé qu'incruster une créature non existante dans votre monde serait original et attirant. De plus, pour rajouter de la probabilité, mais ayant eu l'effet contraire, ce nouveau personnage vient d'une lignée royale qui a disparue aujourd'hui. Sans compter qu'elle détient des pouvoirs la liant à la nature soi-disant grâce à cette famille, inexistants cependant chez toutes les races d'elfes, telle que la communication avec les animaux, le contrôle des végétaux et…

Au revoir Legolas, je m'en vais !

Bon sang, si il ne parlait pas autant dans les films ce n'est pas parce qu'il est peu bavard, mais parce qu'il est TROP bavard !

Bon, j'en ai marre de parler de toutes ces origines, qui sont d'ailleurs identiques : famille de sang pur ou clan perdu, orpheline mais richissime et des pouvoirs provenant de ses ancêtres.

En plus j'ai un Rendez-vous avec Minerva dans un quart d'heure, juste le temps d'aller grignoter quelque chose dans la grande Salle.


	5. Chapitre 5

La Fille aux M-S (Mille Saugrenuités)

**La Fille aux M-S (Mille Saugrenuités)**

Chers lecteurs, ici Taka Teutère, envoyée spéciale à Poudlard pour étudier la Mary-Sue !

Je suis en présence du professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice et professeur de métamorphose dans cette école.

Bonjour professeur !

-Bonjour Miss Teutère.

Hihi ! Je suis franchement trop contente de vous revoir ! Ca va ?

-Je croyais que vous deviez travailler.

Désolée…Pourriez vous nous parler du phénomène Mary-Sue...Ou plutôt de Mary-Sue elle même.

-Présent ou passé ?

…Présent, je veux la voir en élève, pas en amante de Tom Jedusor et sauveuse du monde par l'effet papillon.

-Et pourquoi pas un passé plus…récent ?...Vous pouvez arrêter de grogner, j'ai compris -toujours folle de Lui- Son rôle est toujours le même, elle est une animagus non déclarée qui a bien sur sept forme animale différente, ce qui, je le rappelle aux élèves qui liront cet article, est tout bonnement impossible : si un sorcier devait avoir deux formes animales, il devrait sacrifier sa forme humaine et on ne sait pas encore le faire.

Merci pour ses indications, autre chose ?

-D'autre absurdité du même genre : un ipod en plein Poudlard -pas la peine de vous rappeler que les objets électronique moldu ne marchent pas dans cette école-, un balai qui n'est pas encore sortit –prototype spécial Nimbus-Sue 3500- une fille ayant des oreilles de chat, une queue de renard, qui devient sirène quand elle le désire…

Hagrid m'a parlé de celle-là. Et par rapport à sa scolarité ?

-Encore mieux que Sybille : elle connaît les sujets des examens sans être allé trois fois en cours. Ses résultats dépassent ceux de Granger, elle a plus de ressources que Dumbledore et plus de puissance que Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle est préfète en chef et capitaine de quidditch…Par contre je ne sais plus si elle est attrapeuse, gardienne ou poursuiveuse. Et encore ce n'est pas un nouveau professeur qui rendra tout les élèves aussi brillant que Merlin lui-même.

Quelles sont les réactions des professeurs ?

-Ceux qui, comme moi, ne sont que peu touché tendent au suicide : la plupart d'entre nous sont exaspérés de voir une mijaurée pareille dans notre école. Les autres, par contre, qui sont victimes de ses actes…Prenons un exemple : Severus s'est transformé en un exemple de sympathie et d'humour, il encourage ses élèves les plus en difficultés et a toujours un mots gentils pour ses collègues, il lui arrive même d'aider les poufsouffles à s'entraîner au quidditch.

…A ce point ? Mais c'est…MON-STRU-EUX !

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais lorsque ce n'est pas ça, il est exécré de tout les lèves et professeur, provoqué à chaque cours pour finalement être viré ou tué…

Au moins on n'a pas à faire au Snape-Vampire des fics slash, mais c'est un autre sujet. Pouvez vous nous parler de son comportement en-dehors des cours ?

-Je vais vous décrire son emploi du temps : réveil en sueur après avoir fait un rêve prémonitoire soi-disant flou mais où l'heure, le jour et même le lieu ont été indiqué, sans compter quelles tenues elle portera, puis petite balade dans la forêt afin de discuter avec les centaures et chanter en communion avec la nature, après être aller voler des choses dans la cuisine malgré les dizaines de protections humaines ou magiques qu'on a posé en ce lieu, ensuite, elle va faire ses courses à pré-au-lard pour le bal qui aura lieu le soir même, puis le garçon qu'elle désire lui déclare sa flamme après qu'elle ait refusée une dizaine de Casanova qui voulaient danser avec elle ce soir là. Enfin arrive le bal où elle arrive dans sa nouvelle tenue mettant en valeur, plus que d'habitude -comme d'habitude- son charme et sa féminité pour finir dans les draps de son amoureux. Sauf si Voldemort a décidé de faire une attaque entre-temps.

…Il y a un bal tout les soirs ? A mon époque il n'y en avait qu'une fois par an…Et encore…Ca doit donner des kilos !

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais bien sur elle ne grossit pas, même après avoir mangé quatre part de pudding, trois gigot en gelée et bu six bouteille de whisky. Oh, et j'oubliais, même si elle ne cesse de détruire le château dans de combats ou des farces, elle ne s'est jamais fait renvoyer, par contre, il arrive qu'elle disparaisse « mystérieusement » en laissant derrière elle un amant éploré…Et ça nous fait des vacances !

Je comprends.

-Mais je pourrais parler de beaucoup plus de bizarreries si vous me laissiez parler de « cette » époque.

…Non ! Je ne veux pas !

-Soyez professionnelle Miss !

…Bon, d'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de bizarre ? Mais attendez, comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas connue quand j'étais jeune alors qu'elle va souvent faire des trucs dans ce genre de fanfictions ?

-Eh bien en fait, c'est comme si le temps avait été déréglé. Vous avez vu cet Elfe dans les couloirs ? Ces changements temporels et dimensionnels ont créé des problèmes au point que…le passé n'est pas réellement changé, nous somme dans le passé. Dites vous qu'on change d'époque toutes les semaines.

Dur ! Enfin bon, quels genres d'actes restaient inexplicables durant ma jeunesse ?

-Et bien, elle a crée trois nouveaux passages secrets…

Trois ? Rusard m'avait parlé d'un passage secret.

-…qui ne sont pas connu de Rusard, donc quatre passage, qui auraient du détruire l'école : les fondateurs on créer des couloirs inconnus en même temps que Poudlard, en créer des nouveaux met en périls les fondations, même magiques. De toute façon, la bande à Potter préfère ignorer ce genre de choses.

…

-Cessez de bouder ma chère !

On ne peut pas parler des saugrenuités au niveau des profs ?…Pas d'Eux…

-Pas de Lui vous voulez dire…Enfin, si cela vous convient. Ca me rappelle qu'il arrive que, parfois, Sybille soit professeurs à l'époque de… « _la jeunesse de Severus_ » alors qu'elle n'a été employée dans l'école qu'après la naissance d'Harry ! On me met parfois professeur à l'époque de Jedusor alors que je n'étais qu'une élève ! D'ailleurs, vous allez en parler dans une de vos histoires, non ?

Oui, à la fin du quatrième tome de Bonne é...Enfin bref.

-Histoire qui est aussi trempée de Mary-Sue…Même si la votre me fait plus penser à un décombre, ou un « Peter-de-fic ».

Hey ! On peut arrêter de discuter de _ma_ fic ?

-Mais vous critiquez ce que vous faites vous-même !...Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que cette espèce de prétentieuse qu'on doit garder…Et puis, vous la rendez plus « adolescente » au fil des chapitres.

Ca, on en parlera dans mon dernier article.

D'ailleurs on finit celui-ci dès maintenant !

Petite morale : allez voir l'encyclopédie d'HP pour ne pas faire d'idioties temporelles/magiques/logiques !

C'était Taka Teutère, pour la Gazette du Sorcier !

-Je vous ai arrangé un moment pour que vous Le voyiez, Miss Teutère.

…Je vous aime professeur !


	6. Chapitre 6

**La Fille aux M-S (Mille Sorciers)**

Merci de lire la gazette du sorcier et excusez ma tension…Je suis en plein cœur de Poudlard, la célèbre école de Magie du Royaume Uni…

Notre sujet restera encore la Mary-Sue, cependant, aujourd'hui nous étudierons ses rapports avec les sorciers…

J'entends des pas dans le couloir…Il arrive !

-McGonagall m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait me voir…Taka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ooooh…Hum…Stop, soyons professionnelle comme le disait Minerva.

Bonjour Sirius, je suis ici pour un reportage sur le spécimen « Mary-Sue » afin de dévoiler les crimes qu'elle commet dans ce monde.

-Hey ! Merci, fallait que quelqu'un s'y mette ! Je suis certain que tes articles marcheront à merveille…

Hihi ! De rien…Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves que ce que je fais est utile…Mais parlons d'elle, je suis certaine qu'en tant que, célèbre, magnifique, cultivé, riche et puissant maraudeurs, tu dois souvent être victimes des agissement de cette fille, j'ai faux ?

-Non, tu as tout à fait raison -sauf qu'il faudrait que tu te calmes. Elle se ramène souvent comme une fille, soit de serpentard, soit de gryffondor, qui ne m'apprécie pas –soyons original, copions la relation James/Lily sur Mary-Sue et moi…les idiotes- pour qu'enfin je tombe amoureux de cette bécasse qui soi-disant résiste à mon charme.

La dernière phrase étant tout bonnement impossible !

-Je t'ai dit de te calmer Taka.

Zut, c'est vrai…Avez-vous autres choses à dire sur votre « relation » avec elle ? D'où elle vient ? Comment elle agit lorsqu'elle est avec vous, au sens…en tant que… « Petite amie » ?

-Arrête de grogner, on ne sort pas ensemble elle et moi, quand est-ce que les fans comprendront que je ne suis pas un lâche coureur de jupon ? Arrête de danser -tout ça parce que Tu me regardais avec un « œil plein d'espoir » durant les BUSES de défense contre les forces du mal-. Bon, comment dire…Soit elle est la sœur de James/Remus/Snivelly, soit elle vient d'une longue lignée de sang pur avec laquelle un mariage est arrangé entre elle et moi…Mais il lui arrive parfois d'être une fille de moldus…C'est rare mais ça arrive, et ça créé soi-disant des tensions entre ma famille et moi –les tensions, je les crées moi-même vous savez…

Et comment se comporte-t-elle ?

-Elle contrôle touuuute la situation amoureuse…Je pense que vous savez que c'est impossible…L'amour est célèbre pour surprendre, on le saurait si on pouvait prévenir tel ou tel acte.

Sirius Black qui parle d'amour…J'en suis toute rougissante…Oui, oui, je me calme. Parlons de choses un peu plus…osée je dirai…Et sachez que je suis folle de votre sourire en coin !

-Oui, je sais, c'est l'un de vos surnom d'ailleurs…Donc, au lit, je dirai que…Non seulement elle fait en sorte que ses amants -oui j'en ai parlé avec Remus- durent toute la nuit…Ce qui est très fatiguant pour nous ! On est sorcier mais humain ! De plus, quoiqu'elle fasse, l'auteur veut que cela nous donne forcément du plaisir…Elle pourrait nous enfoncer un pieu dans le ventre, l'auteur penserait qu'on prendrait notre pied !

Toute la nuit avec toi ça doit être fatiguant pour elle aussi vu ce que disaient…Hum…D'autre changements ou sinon ?

-La taille de notre…

Bien ! Je rappelle qu'il y a des enfants qui peuvent lire cet article alors je vous interromps. Reparlons de ses agissements avec vous, ou Remus.

-Elle protège Severus tout en étant amie avec nous, alors qu'il pratique la magie noire. Parfois il lui arrive, à elle, de surgir du futur pour annoncer ma mort –cesse tes pleurnicheries ! Il lui arrive souvent d'être la 5ème Maraudeuse, amie d'enfance de James, vampire ou loup-garou…Si ce n'est le cas elle devient animagus avant nous tous.

Je vois…Et par rapport à vos amis ?

-C'est elle qui « sauve » Snivelly durant l'épisode des B.U.S.E.S en cinquième année. Elle méprise et ridiculise tout le temps Peter, qui, rappelons le, était notre ami à l'époque : je n'aurai pas confié la vie des gens que j'aime à ce type si il avait été maladroit, peureux et vils durant toute notre scolarité !

Tout à fait, c'est un point que l'on voit souvent dans les histoires vous concernant.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu montres un Peter agréable dans TA fic…

Certes. Parlons maintenant de la Mary-Sue du « présent ».

-Laquelle ? Celle qui veut se marier avec Harry et m'aide à redevenir libre ?

Celle qui vous aide à redevenir libre, s'incruste dans l'Ordre du Phénix et vous sauve du voile…Ou vous aide dès votre évasion, ou votre incarcération, à reprendre une vie normale en pleine légalité.

-Tout en détruisant Voldemort, ne l'oublions pas. Un peu moins « parfaite » mais bon, ça reste irritant. Elle charme tout les hommes, et enfants, de l'Ordre, Harry la considère comme sa mère et Buck ne lui demande même pas à ce qu'elle le salue.

Alala…C'est dur hein ? Enfin, je te remercie pour cette interview et toutes les informations que tu m'as offertes.

-De rien…tu arrêtes de me faire du pied maintenant ?

Tu acceptes un dîner avec moi ?

-A condition que ce soit à une époque ou Mary-Sue soit amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, les attaques et crise de larmes en publique me saoule.

Youpi !

C'était Taka Teutère qui est très heureuse d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le superbe Black.

Le prochain article sera le dernier !

Merci à tous !


	7. Chapitre 7

**La Fille aux M-S (Mille Solutions)**

Merci de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, ici Taka Teutère à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcier du Royaume Uni.

Et voici le dernier article de cette chronique sur Mary-sue, fléau des fanfictions, ou pas ?

Nous sommes en présence d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard, grand Manitou etc…

Professeur, vous êtes souvent victime de cette jeune fille qui, si elle n'est pas votre arrière petite fille, vous mets une raclée et vous remplace haut la mains avant de refuser d'une manière soi-disant modeste le poste afin de s'occuper du mal qui rôde sur la terre, ce qui n'est en fait qu'une pâle copie du refus que vous avez fait lorsque l'on vous a proposé d'être Ministre de la Magie.

-Merci pour cette brève présentation Miss Teutère.

De rien, c'était nécessaire.

Nous sommes donc ici pour voir si il y a un remède au syndrome Mary-Sue.

Monsieur le Directeur, que pensez vous des différentes mises en œuvres pour arrêter cette calamité ?

-Et bien il y en eu un certain nombre, certaines ont lamentablement échoué, telle que le Hermy-Sue comme le dit si bien Angel of Shadows…

Exact, je précise que le Hermy-Sue est le fait de remplacer la Mary-Sue par Hermione, personnage simple à contrôler et à qui on peut faire ce qu'on veut en prétextant son sang, son intelligence et ses fréquentations.

Malheureusement cela détruit le personnage, et le caractère, précieux de Miss Granger.

-Exact, cela fait des mois qu'elle fait sa demande pour aller se réfugier loin d'ici, malheureusement, Mary-Sue désire encore et toujours confronter son intelligence à la sienne.

Pauvre Miss…Pouvez vous nous faire par de votre avis sur les autres tentatives ?

-Il y a celle que vous faite vous pour votre propre personnage…

Comment êtes vous au courant ? C'est McGonagall qui vous l'a dit ? La traître !

-…Qui parfois s'avère réussie mais pas chez vous.

Zut. Expliquons à nos chers lecteurs : le meilleur moyen de faire d'un personnage original (soit « OC ») un non-Mary-Sue est de lui mettre une certaine quantité de défauts, telles que la niaiserie, la maladresse, parfois un peu de méchanceté gratuite, le fait qu'elle perde souvent au jeu et bien d'autre…

Plus un personnage a de défauts, plus il est agréable : souvenez vous de Neville Londubat !

Et mon personnage n'est pas aussi Mary-sue que vous le dites !

-Ne m'en voulez pas, mais ne vous découragez pas non plus, vous avez bien avancé depuis votre jeune fille sublime au cheveux de princesse, animagus, qui a une cape d'invisibilité, descendante de gryffondor…encore une centaine de petits changements et ça ira.

Pfeuh !

-Vu que Miss Teutère boude dans son coin en mangeant mes chocolats…

Vous êtes méchant ! Déjà que ça fait mal de monter un portail de trois mètres de haut ! Vous auriez pu m'ouvrir !

-…Je vais faire son travail à sa place. Il faut savoir travailler sur le point de vue, ce qui pourra grandement améliorer vos écrits. Par exemple, si l'on prend le point de vue omniscient, ou interne/externe, mieux vaut suivre la vie d'un personnage du livre plutôt que celle de la Mary-Sue, et si possible, pas la vie de celui qui tombera amoureux.

C'est difficile et parfois biscornu mais ça peut aider. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, prenez le point de vue du personnage amoureux, ce sera toujours mieux que celui de la jeune et incroyable nouvelle élève, ou faites des échanges de point de vue : un moment celui de M. Amoureux, puis celui de votre personnage, vous verrez plus facilement les énormités ainsi.

Mouais, ou sinon…Quels genres d'aides pourriez vous donner au niveau de la mise en scène ?

-Une personne banale, ou qui se trouve banale, dans une situation familiale déjà observée dans les livres de JKR mais ayant un minium de lien avec les personnages du dit livre : les sœur d'un tel, cousine de tel autre, on en a trop vu. Rogue n'a pas de sœur, James non plus et encore moins Harry. Alors à moins qu'elle ne soit parenté à un personnage très éloigné, éviter de la faire pénétrer l'histoire d'une manière aussi abrupte et saugrenue.

Il en est de même pour les « une étrange demoiselle arrive en 7ème année. » ça ne se fait pas et il y a plein d'autres variantes : si elle est majeure, pourquoi pas après l'école, ou elle a quitté l'école à la fin de sa 6ème année et travail désormais.

-Exact, même si ce que vous êtes en train de faire, c'est vous trouver des excuses pour vos future Fanfictions.

Et alors ? Oh, et le fait de rabaisser la jeune Mary-Sue au niveau social peut être un plus : dans une école, il y a souvent, malheureusement, des souffres douleur, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

-Vous avez l'air méchante en disant ceci.

Oui mais c'est plus facile de s'identifier à elle de cette manière et la réussite sera d'autant plus incroyable et fascinera le lecteur.

Oh, et n'oublions pas que si elle a une rivale, il faut que celle si soit meilleure que Mary-Sue, car ou sinon, le fait qu'elle l'emporte sur elle n'aurait aucun effet de surprise.

-Exacte, mais là nous nous penchons sur « comment faire de bons personnages » en général, et pas « éviter la Mary-Sue ».

C'est vrai. Donc pour récapituler : « comment créer un personnage sans faire de Mary-Sue »

-C'est un personnage à première vue banale.

-Et a seconde vue banale aussi.

-Si elle a un sombre passé (car c'est toujours sympa à écrire) faites que ce soit naturel : quelque chose qui pourrait arriver à certains d'entre nous, pas de vilains espadons qui ont tué le peuple des sirènes…

-Ne cachez pas cette fille incroyable derrière un autre personnage, il y aura siot un rejet soit ça transpirera le Mary-Sue. (Ce qui est différent de faire vivre une aventure de notre personnage à un autre personnage…vous suivez ?)

-Travaillez la manière dont vous écrivez l'histoire : si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime Mary-Sue, ni elle-même qui raconte l'histoire, les lecteurs n'y verront ni éloges excessive ni fausse modestie. Tentez de varier les points de vue afin d'alléger les louanges sur votre personnage, voir deux points de vue sur un même héros est très intéressant, et vous développez tout vos personnage par là même.

-Evitez de retranscrire tout vos goûts et vos affinités sur ce personnage : personne ne savait que Peter allait commettre une trahison, ni que Severus tuerait Dumbledore, alors, impossible de les haïr véritablement avant les évènements.

-Plus un personnage a de défauts, plus on s'y identifie, et cela apporte la sympathie, et donc, l'amour pour une fanfiction.

-Evitez au maximum les liens de ce nouveau rôle avec les personnages principaux, par contre, la faire arriver de nulle part vous assure aucune popularité. Un ou deux liens avec certains personnages oublié ou secondaires peut être original.

-Ecrivez une histoire parodiant Mary-Sue, ça fonctionne merveilleusement bien !

Et bien, au revoir Professeur, et bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, je suis heureux que vous me laissez car, voyez-vous, je suis assez occupée car je viens de recevoir une lettre m'informant qu'une nouvelle élève loup-garou, animagi, reine des Sorciers et qui a tuer un ancien mage noir va bientôt arriver dans notre école.

Oh, il est temps que je publie cet article moi.

Lecteurs, Lectrice, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout l'étude de la Mary-Sue.

Je terminerai sur ce conseil : si vous voulez écrire et publier une fic' avec un nouveau personnage qui est génial, fille de Voldemort, amante d'Harry et Draco, qui a tout les pouvoirs du monde et tout le tralala…Et bien…Faites le, ça fait un bien fou !

Cependant, ne vous vantez pas de cette fic, ne réclamez pas en râlant des reviews, ne soyez pas blessé par ces dernières si elles sont un peu blessante, elles pourront vous êtres constructives pour d'autres fics.

L'important, c'est d'aimer ce qu'on écrit.

_C'était Taka Teutère, journaliste people de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Un grand merci aux revieweuses/revieweurs et à tout mes lecteurs, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et peut-être même, vous aura servie.

Une dernière toute petite review pour la fin ?


End file.
